


Connected

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could you make a fic kind of like the case with amy pond and eleven, but with the reader and ten where the reader, as a teen, meets ten and finds out that hes the doctor somehow, and then he saves her from killing herself and then he leaves once shes better and then somehow meets her again when shes in her twenties and it can be romantic or cute or whatever when they meet again, you decide, haha thank you! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

“You haven’t seen anything suspicious around here lately, have you?” The tall, lanky stranger hovered close to you.  
“Um, don’t think so. Sorry.” You muttered as you tried to continue on your way, why did all the crazy people always pick you to talk to?  
Something on your face must have told him you thought he was bonkers because he pulled out his ID and flashed it in front of your face.  
“Sorry to disturb you, miss, but I’m part of the local police force and I’m just scouting the area for possible…disturbances.”  
“Where’s your uniform?” You challenged.  
“I’m undercover.”  
“That’s not something an undercover policeman would say.”  
“Well, you have a very honest face.”  
“So do you, but I still don’t really believe you’re a policeman…what’s that?” You pointed to the large police box standing behind him.  
“Oh that. That’s my…box.” He said nervously, looking around.  
“We don’t have those anymore, do we?” You asked.  
“Trying them out again, that’s all.” He said as a strange noise came from his pocket. He pulled out an impossibly large piece of machinery and began fiddling with the controls.  
“What is that?” You asked in disbelief. There was no way that came out of his pocket.  
“It’s ah,” he smacked the side of it, “it’s…” He jiggled it around, “not working. That’s what it is. Come onnnn!” He said between his teeth as shook it some more.  
“What’s it supposed to do?”   
“It’s supposed to-” He said as the machine made a loud ‘ding’ noise, “Ah! There we are. It’s supposed to do that!”  
“Okay.” You said, deciding not to pursue it any further, “What did you say your name was?”  
“Oh I don’t believe I did, I’m The Doctor.” He put out a hand to you.  
“The Doctor?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes.”  
“But, Doctor wh-“  
“Just The Doctor.” He interrupted you with a smirk.  
“Okay, ‘Doctor’, what exactly is going on here?”  
The machine began making more noises and lighting up. “Oh!” The Doctor hopped in place, “Terribly sorry, but I’ve got to get going, um…” He struggled for your name and you realized you hadn’t given it.  
“__________.” You completed his sentence for him.  
“Well, lovely to meet you, __________, I’m sure we’ll meet again soon.” He turned to run toward the police box, “If you need anything just send me a message!”  
“But how would I-” You began to ask, but he was already gone into the police box, which started disappearing before you.   
You had no clue how to explain what had just happened, and you had to continue on your way. No matter how many bizarre things happened to you today, you were carrying out your plan.

You stood on the footpath next to the wide bridge. Cars whizzed past you, causing it to seem much more windy than it really was. You looked out at the water. Thought about the feeling of free-falling into it, and not coming up for air. You thought about it feeling like all of your troubles were gone, and nothing else mattered anymore. You longed for that feeling. You put a foot up on the ledge, and pushed your upper body up while planting the other foot flat on the ledge. You stood there for a long moment, readying yourself for the fall. This was it. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you took a deep breath.   
The wind picked up even more and you heard a familiar whirring sound coming from behind you.  
“__________!” You heard the voice from earlier calling to you, and you twisted around to see him running from the police box, which he left in the middle of traffic, to the ledge where you stood.   
He hopped over the gate separating the cars and the footbridge and took your hand, “Why didn’t you tell me this was where you were going?” He practically picked you off the ledge and set you on the ground.  
You burst into tears in front of him without saying anything. He wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly against his chest.  
“This isn’t the answer.” He said firmly, “I know it seems like it now, but it isn’t. It will get better. You don’t want to do this, _________.”  
“I’m worthless.” You squeaked against his chest, and he pushed you back to stare you straight in the eyes.  
“You are not worthless. You are human. And extraordinary, wonderful, clever human with so much potential. Don’t give that up. Please. In all my years I have never met a single human who was worthless.”  
“How did you know to find me?” You asked as he swiped tears off your cheeks with his thumbs.  
“You sent me a message like I told you to.” He said softly.  
“No I didn’t.” You protested.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out what had previously been his ID, but was now blank: “Psychic paper.”  
“Another one of your gadgets?” You said as your breathing returned to normal.  
“One of many. Can I take you home now? Or would you rather go to a hospital or something?” He asked as he inspected your face as if he were looking for cracks.  
“I’m alright. Thanks. I just want to go home now.” You sniffed as you almost collapsed against him.  
“Come with me.” He said as he took your hand and lead you toward the police box, your legs were wobbly as you dodged the oncoming cars. You stepped inside the small police box to find a much larger room inside.  
“But it’s-” You started as you looked around.  
“Yes I know.” He said, smirking at you again and fiddling with knobs and buttons in the center of the room.  
“So what is this, like, a..” You trailed off, you had no idea what to call it.  
“This is my spaceship.” The Doctor said, “But it also travels in time, not just space.”  
“So are you some kind of astronaut?” You joked, trying to get the feeling to return to your legs.  
“Alien, actually. I’m not from Earth.”  
“Where are you from, then?” You challenged, not entirely believing him, although all signs did point to his telling the truth.  
“I’m from a planet called Gallifrey. I’m a Time Lord.”  
“You look like a human.” You sat on the floor since you could still barely feel your legs.  
“You look like a Time Lord.” He challenged, “Now, let’s get you home.” He flicked a few switches and you were thrown onto your back as the entire room shook for a moment. When it stopped, The Doctor rushed to you and helped you to your feet.   
“Sorry, probably should have warned you.” He said as he took your hands.  
“It’s alright, I’m a bit wobbly from what just happened anyway.”  
“Well I hope you’ll be alright soon.” He said, walking you to the door and opening it for you.  
“I’ll be fine. I always have to be.” You muttered as you walked past him and outside to find that you were on your street. You didn’t even think to ask him how he knew where you lived. You started walking away from the blue box, only to be called back:  
“__________,” The Doctor said, leaning against the door, “If you’re still looking to get away, you could come with me. Go anywhere or anywhen you’d like to go- well, almost anyway.”  
“Thanks, but I can’t.” You called as you walked backwards away from him, “Life goes on, and all that.”  
“I’m a time traveler!” He yelled, “We can go anywhere and be back in time for tea!”  
“There’s things I have to take care of, Doctor, if I’m going to continue living. Thanks for the offer, though.” And with that, you turned to walk inside.  
“If you’re sure.” The Doctor said as he opened the door and walked into his blue box.

You regretted your decision almost instantly when you walked in the door. Life was hell, and it would have been nice to get away for a while, without drowning. You looked for The Doctor everywhere you went from then on, and snapped to attention every time you heard any sort of “whoosh-ing” sound, in hopes that it might be the mysterious blue box, when, after a while, you all but gave up on ever seeing him again.

You had hit a rough patch. You had things handled for a while there, but you had lost control again somehow.   
You were walking along your usual route, when a voice called behind you:  
“You haven’t seen anything suspicious around here lately, have you?”  
You immediately turned to see him standing there in his long brown coat and trainers, hair as spiky and wonderful as you remembered, smiling a big toothy grin in your direction. You ran to him and flung your arms around his neck. He gently wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you tightly.  
“Thought you might fancy a trip.” He said against your ear.  
“How did you know?” You asked as you planted your feet back on the ground, but kept your arms around his neck.  
“You know, not many people are able to reach me via psychic paper once, let alone twice,” he smirked at you, “I think you and I might be connected somehow.”  
“Only one way to find out!” You said excitedly and without thinking as you pulled The Doctor down to you and kissed him.  
“I think there’s a definite possibility of connection.” The Doctor remarked as he pulled away from you, nodding and blushing.  
“Well where are you taking me?” You said as you laughed.  
“Anywhere, anywhen. You tell me, __________.” He said as he swung the door of the box open and grandly gestured for you to enter, “I’ll gladly go anywhere with you.”


End file.
